Spongetanic
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: In this alternate universe, the Spongebob Squarepants characters are in 1912. They all separately board the RMS Titanic for her maiden voyage from Southampton, England to New York City, New York. With interaction between these characters & actual historical figures that were aboard, let's see what happens in the moments leading up to the sinking.


Chapter 1 - Boarding

It is April 10, 1912. Arriving at Southampton Pier, are three rich vehicles transporting aristocrats. They are all headed for this new, grand, luxurious ocean liner, said to be the ship of dreams.

Exiting out one of these vehicles is a middle aged octopus with a bionicle, a nice black suit & a walking cane, just for extra effect. He stands before the large new ship that will be taking his wealthy family to America by first class. The RMS Titanic, the White Star Line's brand new flagship. The rich octopus' name is Sir Squidward Quincy Tentacles, of Liverpool the fifth.

Titanic's horn and first funnel blare. Sheldon J. Plankton, Sir Squidward's valet, is a bit unnerved when seeing the large funnel & overall size of this vessel.

"I don't know about this sir. This ship looks like it could capsize under our feet."

"Absurd ! The Titanic is a magnificent steamer! Designed to be the most luxurious and biggest floating object the world has ever seen! We got nothing to worry about!"

Mr. Plankton continues to feel unnerved.

A couple of the Titanic's First Class Stewards help Sir Squidward's proud wife, Madame Squilvia, out of their luxurious Ford Model T. Sir Squidward walks up to his wife and kisses her hand.

"I saw that in a Nickelodeon once sweet pea. Amd since we're royalty, why not try it out?" The Madame chuckles at her husband.

A couple of maids also serving the Tentacles aristocrats disperse out of the second Model T. Coming out of the third vehicle, is Sir Squidward's Servant, Spongebob Squarepants.

"Mr. Tentacles." Starts, Spongebob.

"That is Sir Squidward Tentacles, the fifth of Liverpool! Peasant!"

Spongebob takes a kneel and bows his head. "My apologies, Sir Squidward Tentacles, the fifth of Liverpool, Peasant."

"Ergh… Just refer to me as sir."

"Yes sir."

Sir Squidward then glances at his pocket watch. It is 11:55 AM, 5 minutes until departure.

"We better board now ladies & gents, we will be underway soon."

Sir Squidward & Mr. Plankton go up the gangway to D Deck first. Madame Squilvia & the three maids follow next.

Spongebob trails behind carrying his snobbish superiors' surplus of luggage. Spongebob takes a glance up at the large port side of Titanic. He sighs and then boards.

At the second class gangplank to E Deck, some stewards greet Southampton's elderly and legendary crime fighters, Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy. They offer the old heroes help boarding, due to both of them being in their 80's & getting up there.

"Nonsense! I am as fit as a fiddle! The lad is too!"

Barnacle Boy offers his input, "But if you offer us help, we would be glad to accept it."

The stewards pass along. They would wonder why Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy are travelling second class, considering their crime fighting legacy would get them first class passage. I guess nobody will ever know.

Other second class passengers to board are Larry The Lobster, a superior gymnast who is also going to help out the Titanic's Gym Instructor, Thomas McCawley. Larry is also close to Don the Whale, who worked on tramp steamers in 1911. The two smile at each other while heading to their stateroom.

Mrs. Puff walks up the gangplank with ten children (5 boys & 5 girls between the ages of 5 & 13). Like Mr. Plankton, Mrs. Puff is also unnerved by the immense size of the Titanic. She gets out her rosary beads and prays for a safe, pleasant voyage out to sea.

Bubble Bass is also a second class passenger on the Titanic. After he boards, a steward offers to take his coat to the main terminal. Bubble Bass refuses. He scurries along. He then pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. It says, "Meet me at the Poop Deck."

It is now 11:58 AM, 2 minutes until departure. Running out of one of Southampton's Slums, is Patrick Star, Many friends of his & Several snails, including one named Gary.

Chief Officer, Henry Wilde, is about to close the third class entrance to G Deck, when he sees Patrick & his army board.

"Hold up! We're passengers! We really are!"

Wilde looks at one of his colleagues before inquiring Patrick & his buddies if they have been through the inspection queue.

"Of course! See!"

Patrick shows the chief officer a fake certification card. After some initial hesitance, Wilde finally lets the impoverished starfish and everybody else aboard. Wilde tells some crew members to bring Gary and the other filthy looking animals to the kennels.

"Give them a bath first… They smell like absolute shit." States, Wilde, before leaving.

Patrick rushes to his cabin, where somebody has been waiting for him.

"Told you I would make it!"

Sandy Cheeks is this person. She smiles and gives a simple nod.

It is finally 12 PM. The Titanic is beginning to leave the harbor.

Hundreds to thousands of passengers (all three classes) line up the outside decks and wave goodbye to the spectators back on land.

Sir Squidward situates himself & his travelling companions inside their stateroom. Madame Squilvia believes that those "land rats" are not worth their time.

Spongebob looks out the stateroom window. He waves goodbye, which Mr. Plankton notices.

Patrick and his buddies make another quick dash up to the stern deck and too wave goodbye… even though they have no clue who any of those people are.

Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy settle into the second class dining area for lunch. Today's special is prunes.

Mrs. Puff gets startled by another loud blast of the Titanic's horn. Her kids are very excited as this is their first voyage out to sea.

Sandy remains in her cabin undisturbed. She begins tidying it up. She watches the water splash on the small porthole of the cabin.

At the bridge, many crew members alike await for the Captain to give off an order. Captain Edward J. Smith, who is commandeering the Titanic's maiden voyage as his last before retiring, speaks.

"Take her out." Is his soft spoken command.

The engineers in the engine room begin their duties. Outside on the rudder, the propellers activate and begins twirling for departure.

The excited passengers wave goodbye to the mass amounts of people.

The Titanic slowly drives out into Southampton Harbor. Everything seems to be going accordingly. Until…

The moorings for a nearby ship, the SS New York, snap as a result of the Titanic's immense power. The smaller ship begins heading right for the bigger one.

Passengers onboard as well as the spectators on land begin freaking out at this scenario. Captain Smith orders his officers to reverse the port propeller. After this maneuver is accomplished, the Titanic begins straying away from the New York. Small tug boats also gain control over the smaller ship. They began towing her back in the opposite direction.

Everybody claps and cheers for the possible collision being averted. Captain Smith & his officers breathe a sigh of relief as Titanic sails out of the Harbor on the way to Cherbourg, France for the first pick up.

In the first class stateroom, Sir Squidward watched the entire scene unfold. He relieves his concerned family.

"What did I tell you? The Titanic turned away just in time! If she can do an amazing thing like that, then it is guaranteed that this grand vessel is UNSINKABLE.

Spongebob stares at his snobbish boss while the word, "Unsinkable" rings in his head like several missed phone calls from Mom.


End file.
